


Химера и зеркало

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Сугавара и Савамура с юности знают, что предназначены друг для друга, они идеальная пара. Но неожиданно Сугавара выясняет, что такое точное совпадение может означать нечто совершенно иное…





	Химера и зеркало

В первое мгновение Суга подумал, что ему просто показалось. Потому что, во-первых, такого просто не может быть, а во-вторых, ну что можно толком рассмотреть за долю секунды, пока перед тобой мелькает чужое запястье, притом что взгляд прикован к мячу? Поэтому дальше он уже всматривался внимательно и прицельно, но стараясь откровенно не пялиться. И с каждой секундой все больше убеждался, что ему вовсе не померещилось. Он слишком хорошо знал этот рисунок – до каждой точки, до мельчайшего штриха – чтобы с чем-то его спутать. Хотя лучше хоть разок увидеть вблизи, с такого расстояния наверняка не сказать, но как же все таки похоже! Но как? Как такое возможно?

Куроо заметил его пристальное внимание и после короткого тайм-аута явился уже в напульснике на левой руке. Вот и нечего стало разглядывать. И, наверное, это к лучшему. Суга уже сидел на скамейке запасных и мог спокойно подумать. Даже если рисунок Куроо так похож на их с Дайчи узоры, наверняка найдутся отличия, хотя бы несколько. А если нет? Эта мысль одновременно и пугала, и завораживала.

Полностью совпадающие рисунки вообще встречались исчезающе редко. Удачным совпадением и признаком связанных судеб считалось, если различий оказывалось меньше десяти. А уж если удавалось найти человека с вязью на запястье, отличающейся всего лишь несколькими штрихами, то это точно твоя судьба и истинный соулмейт. Нет, всегда оставался шанс, что где-то есть человек с еще более совпадающим запястным рисунком, но мало ли, может, он живет на другом конце земного шара и вы вообще никогда в жизни не встретитесь. И толку с такого совпадения?

В этом смысле им с Дайчи просто нереально повезло. Мало того, что знакомы с детства, так потом еще проявились совершенно одинаковые рисунки – у Дайчи через пару недель после его тринадцатилетия, у Суги – парой месяцев позже. И даже на разных руках: на правой у Дайчи, на левой у Суги. Абсолютно идеальное совпадение, которое встречается один раз на миллион или даже на десять миллионов.

И теперь вдруг точно такой или, по крайней мере, почти такой же рисунок на запястье у Куроо – как такое возможно? Суга никогда в жизни не слышал о тройном совпадении браслетов. И сразу после матча, как только добрался до телефона, бросился перерывать интернет, но все тщетно: ни единого упоминания о подобном так и не нашел.

Оставалась надежда, что рисунок на запястье Куроо все же отличается, хотя бы парой штрихов. Это бы все объяснило. Но тогда получается, что не встреться они с Дайчи, любой из них мог бы оказаться соулмейтом Куроо? И почему он надел напульсник, когда заметил, что Суга смотрит на его руку? В школе наоборот все регулярно разглядывали браслеты друг друга, особенно если замечали хоть какую-то отдаленную схожесть. И это ведь нормально, ведь каждый хочет найти наиболее близкую для себя половину.

Почему же Куроо себя так повел?

***

На следующий день после визита Некомы в Сендай, проходя мимо небольшой кучки первогодок, Суга услышал нечто крайне интересное:

– Представляете, у нас с Кенмой одинаковые браслеты! Ну, почти. Всего тринадцать различий!

Суга заинтересовался, подошел поближе и увидел возбужденно вещающего Хинату:

– Я почти нашел свою половину! Нет, Кенма, конечно, не он. Но совсем чуть-чуть не дотянул! Зато мы точно можем стать замечательными друзьями!

Ну надо же, какой плодотворный тренировочный матч с Некомой у них вышел. Суга себе второй день места не находит, Хината впервые в жизни встретил кого-то с похожим браслетом…

– А в детстве они с Куроо считали, что они – соулмейты! – продолжал распинаться Хината. – Но у них пятнадцать различий! А у нас с ним всего тринадцать! Еще меньше, представляете?!

Поверх голов Суга как завороженный уставился на руку Хинаты, которую тот демонстрировал всем желающим. А потом через пару минут тихо отошел от первогодок, главный виновник этого сборища его так и не заметил.

Сказать, что Суга был озадачен – значило ничего не сказать.

Вообще ничего похожего. Даже близко. Абсолютно другой рисунок, более угловатые линии, с резкими перепадами толщины. А ведь, если верить Хинате и Кенме, то между рисунками Хинаты и Куроо в самом худшем случае двадцать восемь отличий. То есть между браслетом Хинаты и их с Дайчи браслетами. Но у них с Хинатой нет ни одного совпадения, вообще ничего даже отдаленно похожего. И как такое возможно? Или Суге все же померещилось? И браслет Куроо на самом деле вовсе не похож на их узоры?

***

Неделю промаявшись этим вопросом, Суга решился на поездку в Токио. Он пока не стал ничего рассказывать Дайчи. Ведь если показалось, то и говорить не о чем. А если нет… Суга понятия не имел, что будет делать в этом случае. И все слишком зависит от того, что он увидит на руке Куроо.

У Суги и в мыслях не было подкрадываться и подсматривать за тренировкой соперников, это как-то само вышло. Добравшись до территории школы, он спросил, где находится тренировочный зал волейбольного клуба. Правда, пришлось немного слукавить: сказать, что приехал в Токио в гости к родственникам, а их не оказалось дома, вот и пришел в школу, где учится их сын. Суге было совестно, но с другой стороны, если ему тогда не показалось на тренировочном матче, то в некотором смысле это почти правда.

В дверях зала он просто застыл, не решаясь зайти внутрь. Прятаться он не собирался, но не стоять же прямо посреди прохода? В итоге Куроо заметил его первым, Суга рефлекторно отшатнулся за косяк, сам толком не понимая, почему. Помимо, конечно, общего идиотизма ситуации: что он тут делает, в чужом городе, в чужой школе, на пороге зала команды их исторических соперников.

Куроо вышел почти сразу же. Суга слышал, как тот сказал своим, что отойдет на пару минут, в ответное возмущение Некомы уже не вслушивался.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Куроо угрожающе навис над ним, едва свернув за угол.

Но Суга не пререкаться сюда приехал. Это можно и потом. Он ухватил Куроо за левую кисть и потянул на себя – хватило одного взгляда – и тут же перевернул запястьем вверх. В первое мгновение опешивший от такой наглости Куроо наконец спохватился и выдернул руку, но Суга уже увидел все, что хотел. Браслеты совпадали. Полностью. Абсолютно. У них три совершенно идентичных рисунка. И Суга понятия не имел, что теперь делать с этим знанием.

– Убирайся отсюда, понял? Чтобы я тебя больше не видел!

И пока Суга ошалело на него таращился – он предполагал самые разные варианты реакции Куроо, но только не такой – тот ухватил его за плечо и поволок к выходу со школьной территории.

– Забудь о моем существовании, – процедил он на прощанье, выталкивая Сугу за ворота, и побежал обратно в зал.

Суга остался стоять на мостовой, чувствуя себя последним идиотом.

***

Если бы ближайшего синкансена на Сендай не пришлось ждать полтора часа, возможно, Суга так бы и уехал, выкинув из головы и эту дурацкую историю, и хамоватого капитана Некомы. Но до прихода поезда ему решительно нечего было делать, возмущение и эмоции улеглись, а все мысли упорно сворачивали только в одну сторону – невозможно было не думать о том, что он узнал.

Получается, у Куроо рисунок на левой руке, как и у него. То есть они с Дайчи такая же идеальная пара, как и Дайчи с Сугой? Да ну, левая или правая рука – это мелочь, всего лишь последний штрих к идеальному совпадению. Главное –, сам рисунок, но он у всех троих одинаковый.

Но ведь Кенма говорил, что в детстве их рисунки с Куроо почти совпадали. А сейчас, получается, они разные? Неужели рисунок судьбы может измениться? Осененный новой идеей для поиска, Суга вытащил телефон, а потом так залип на найденном, что пропустил и свой синкансен, и следующий.

Официальной информации почти не было, кроме настойчивых указаний, что если вы заметили, что ваш рисунок судьбы начал меняться, надо срочно обратиться в министерство демографии. Зато нашлась целая пачка обсуждений на форумах. Правда, практически везде они находились в запароленных ветках только для зарегистрированных посетителей, а сверху пестрели предупреждения, что заходить сюда стоит только через общественные сети в самых людных местах. И ни в коем случаем не с домашнего или личного интернета.

Суга порадовался, как удачно он сидит на крупнейшем вокзале страны, и погрузился в чтение. Если верить форумам, то существовали некие «химеры», у которых не было собственного рисунка, а на руке проступала точная копия браслета того человека, который понравился химере. Но это было исключительно ложное совпадение, которое не говорило вообще ни о чем, кроме того что химера на тебя запала. Как писали в сети, химеры отличались исключительно аморальным образом жизни, часто меняли свои симпатии, разбивая сердца и обманывая доверчивых людей. Министерство демографии разыскивало химер и делало им татуировку на ведущем запястье с соответствующей надписью, чтобы больше никто не обманывался их лживой сущностью.

Дочитав очередную статью, Суга невидящим взглядом уставился в окно зала ожидания. Если Куроо химера, то понятно, почему он так разозлился. И почему во время игры спрятал браслет под напульсником. Ведь они с Дайчи уже давно нашли друг друга, а появление третьего идентичного браслета – это как раз повод для вопросов и расследований, которых любая химера стремится избежать. Но все же, кто из них двоих так ему понравился, что изменился его браслет? Он сам или Дайчи?

Ох, да о чем он вообще думает? Какая разница, кто? Главное, что Куроо не хочет их видеть, лишние проблемы ему не нужны, им тоже. Надо просто вернуться домой и выкинуть всю эту дурацкую историю из головы. И как же хорошо, что он ни о чем не рассказал Дайчи.

Но все же Суга решил дочитать найденное – может быть, еще что-то ценное отыщется. И на последней странице наткнулся на упоминание еще одного вида ложных соулмейтов – «ложняков», как их называли на форумах. «Зеркала», как и химеры, тоже полностью копируют чужой рисунок. Но в отличие от химер, у которых хотя бы есть ведущая рука и браслет всегда проявляется только на ней, у зеркал рисунок судьбы каждый раз возникает на противоположной, зеркальной руке по сравнению с их избранником.

Суге стало очень неуютно, и теперь он уже прицельно стал искать информацию про «зеркала», хотя уже почти стемнело, и давно пора было ехать домой. Но вдруг на форумах пишут правду, и в министерстве демографии отслеживают такие запросы? А на вокзале в Токио точно безопаснее, чем в небольшом Сендае.

Химеры всегда знали, кто они. Зеркала могли прожить всю жизнь, так и не подозревая о своей ложной сущности. Химер вела страсть и желание, а зеркал – только любовь. Но если зеркало влюблялось в другого или переставлю любить своего избранника, то браслет исчезал. А самое главное и самое пугающее – кроме химер и зеркал, в естественном виде полные совпадения браслетов практически никогда не встречались.

Но ведь у них с Дайчи они совпадали именно полностью. И Дайчи зеркалом быть не может по определению, у него браслет проявился раньше, когда у Суги еще оставалась чистая рука. Но тогда… Неужели он сам – зеркало? И ворует Дайчи у его настоящей судьбы?

И такое уже точно нельзя скрывать.

***

Дайчи выслушал его с каменным лицом.

– Ерунда. Полная, – отрезал он, неодобрительно хмурясь. – Даже если ты какое-то там ложное зеркало, то меня это все равно полностью устраивает.

Про Куроо Суга говорить не стал: мало ли как Дайчи к этому отнесется, а подставлять имеющую все основания скрываться химеру он не хотел. В итоге поделился только вычитанным про «зеркала».

– Но ведь это означает, что не мы сами по себе идеально подходим друг другу, а я неосознанно подстраиваюсь под тебя, потому что ты мне нравишься. А если это когда-нибудь изменится, то что мы будем делать?

– Вот тогда и будем думать. И вообще, не верю я в эти россказни про «зеркала». Если бы все было так серьезно, об этом не на каких-то мутных сайтиках писали бы, а официально объявляли и предупреждали.

Суга только вздохнул. В сети давали вполне логичное объяснение такому отношению. Кого поймали и заклеймили – по очевидным причинам не афишировал этого, и никто не знал, как на самом деле много этих «ложняков». А вдруг каждый десятый? А если все всплывет, то может подорвать веру в непреложную правильность браслетов судьбы, что грозит куда большими бедами. Так что подобное отношение министерства демографии выглядело довольно обоснованным. Но разве этого упрямца переспоришь? Суга решил зайти с другой стороны.

– Ладно, тебя все устраивает, замечательно, – согласился он. – Но ты подумал о том, что если я зеркало, то где-то есть твой настоящий соулмейт? Пусть ты со мной по собственному выбору, но ведь ты его обрекаешь на одиночество.

Дайчи раскрыл было рот для очередных возражений, потом запнулся и как-то очень странно посмотрел на Сугу, пару минут помолчал, а потом неуверенно уточнил:

– Но это же не единственный выбор, правда? Ведь всегда есть кто-то с двумя-тремя отличиями, кто-то с пятью, кто-то с десятью. Не бывает такого, чтобы два человека были изначально обречены только друг на друга без каких либо вариантов.

Суга кивнул. Все это знали, но существовал еще один нюанс.

– Статистически более девяноста трех процентов людей могут найти как минимум одного человека с похожим браслетом судьбы в радиусе трехсот километров от места своего рождения, – напомнил Суга.

– Я знаю, – понурился Дайчи.

– А гарантированная вероятность найти второго, – безжалостно продолжил Суга, – уже не более пятидесяти семи процентов и с радиусом в семь тысяч километров.

И на такие масштабные поиски решались отнюдь не все. Многим было проще смириться, что им не встретить свою судьбу, чем разыскивать ее по всему миру.

– Это всего лишь статистика, – проворчал Дайчи. – Вон у отца в школе целых четыре человека учились с браслетами менее десяти отличий. В одной школе! А ты говоришь…

– Ага, и эту историю знает весь Сендай, – подхватил Суга, – потому что случилось такое один раз за полвека. Погоди, ты что, видел кого-то с похожим браслетом? – наконец осенило Сугу.

Дайчи отвел взгляд.

– Признавайся!

– Да ерунда все это, просто...

– Кто?

Дайчи вздохнул и, еще пару минут помявшись, уныло признался:

– Мичимия Юй. Но это ничего не значит! У нас с ней целых пять различий. А с тобой – ноль! И ни в какие ложные «зеркала» я не верю и верить не собираюсь.

***

За следующие три недели Суга понял, что Дайчи не переспорить и не переубедить. И единственный способ ему что-то доказать – предъявить изменившийся рисунок на собственной руке. Но как? Ему самому никто другой не нужен, а раз так – браслет на запястье останется таким же, и Дайчи никогда не поверит, что Суга – «зеркало». Да и сам он все же не был полностью уверен. Но очень хотел узнать наверняка.

До поездки в летний тренировочный лагерь никакого решения этой проблемы Суге так и не удалось придумать. А там он снова увидел Куроо, который щеголял без напульсника с совершенно другим узором на запястье – ломаные и внезапно обрывающиеся линии, какие-то почти треугольники, острые углы и общая хаотичность – вообще и близко не похоже на плавно-текучий узор на запястьях Дайчи и Суги. Значит, Куроо совершенно точно химера, и то малое сомнение, что оставалось у Суги – а вдруг или Хината что-то напутал, или Кенма ему неправду сказал – окончательно развеялось.

И совершенно иной браслет на руке Куроо – это ведь замечательная новость. Неважно, кто ему понравился в прошлый раз, он сам или Дайчи, теперь переменчивая химера заинтересовалась уже другим, и им не угрожает ее внимание. Это ведь здорово, да? Но почему-то от этого было немного грустно, самую малость. Суга и сам не понимал, почему.

Во время игры, когда они впервые встретились взглядами, на лице Куроо на мгновение мелькнуло исключительно самодовольное выражение, украшенное его обычной нагловатой ухмылкой. Суга подумал, что Куроо тоже очень рад, что его браслет судьбы изменился и теперь не такой, как у них с Дайчи. И это было вполне логично, для химеры слишком рискованно связываться с давно устоявшейся парой с нулевым количеством различий на браслетах. Это естественно. Но почему-то неприятно задевало.

Вечером того же дня Суге не пришлось прилагать вообще никаких усилий, чтобы узнать, что Куроо сейчас с Дайшо Сугуру из Нохеби: два капитана нашли друг друга, у них почти полностью совпадающие рисунки – и об этом болтала половина Некомы и треть Фукуродани. Последних эта тема заинтересовала, потому что, как оказалось, когда-то Куроо считался почти полным соулмейтом Бокуто. Суга уже даже не удивился. Скорее изумляться стоило тому, что до сих пор еще никто не заподозрил, что Куроо может оказаться химерой.

И вообще, перипетии личной жизни Куроо Суги уже совершенно не касаются. Но через несколько дней он опять шерстил сеть в поисках информации о химерах. Вообще он собирался поискать что-то новое или пропущенное о зеркалах, а химеры сами вылезли. Совершенно случайно! Но ведь правда, о них раз в десять больше написано, если не во все сто!

И как ни странно, ценная идея ему попалась в очередном посте про химер. То, что у самой химеры мгновенно мог измениться браслет – это одно, но как им всегда удавалось так стремительно сближаться с людьми? Ведь два похожих рисунка – это только повод начать общение. Нормальные люди знакомились и присматривались друг к другу дольше, чем химеры крутили свой очередной скоротечный роман.

Доказательств, как всегда, никаких не было, но автор поста очень убедительно обосновывал версию, что химеры не только единственные способны воспылать чувствами с первого взгляда, но и обладают удивительным свойством мгновенно влюблять в себя людей.

Суга решил, что это очень правдоподобная теория. Которая к тому же дает ему замечательный шанс разобраться с собственной проблемой. Ведь если он на самом деле зеркало – будет достаточно на несколько секунд вспыхнувшего ложного чувства, спровоцированного природным коварством химеры, чтобы его браслет изменился. И тогда он сам все увидит. Или нет. Суга надеялся на это. Или хотел верить, что надеется именно на это. Хотя на самом деле уже порядком запутался.

***

Решиться на вторую поездку в Токио было куда тяжелее, чем на первую, но мысль о том, что, ничего не делая, он, возможно, разрушает счастливое будущее Дайчи и Мичимии, не дала ему отступить.

В этот раз к школе он даже не приближался. Он приехал в столицу ближе к вечеру, до темноты так и проходив кругами по ближайшим кварталам около дома Куроо. Суге было страшно и немного стыдно. Но ведь Куроо – химера, в этом он точно уверен. А что для химеры какой-то случайный поцелуй? Завтра же забудет.

Да, это ужасно неприлично, и с обычным человеком Суга никогда бы в жизни так не поступил. Но ведь химеры – они другие, а Суге очень надо выяснить правду.

Он приготовил длинную и исключительно убедительную речь для родителей Куроо, но повезло – на звонок тот открыл сам. Сразу ошеломленно застыл, а мгновение спустя быстро выдвинулся вперед, закрывая за собой дверь.

Суга понял, что медлить нельзя. Еще пара секунд, и либо они поругаются, либо его просто спустят с лестницы. Момент в любом случае будет безвозвратно упущен, и второго шанса уже не будет.

Он шагнул вперед, привставая на цыпочки, и, словно падая в пропасть, приник губами к губам Куроо. И в ту же секунду понял, какой это был глупый и безнадежный план. Сейчас Куроо его просто оттолкнет и…

Но вместо этого тот совершено неожиданно приобнял его, притягивая к себе, и простое соприкосновение губ превратилось в поцелуй – первый в жизни Суги, обрушившийся на него настоящим шквалом непривычно захватывающих ощущений и эмоций, начисто выметая из головы все мысли и намерения. В мгновение ока все остальное сделалось совершенно неважным, весь мир словно сжался до дыхания, прикосновений Куроо, его языка, и губ, и вжимающегося в Сугу тела…

Куроо разорвал поцелуй. Наваждение отступило.

Суга медленно, словно в полусне поднял правую руку – ту самую, на которой никогда не было узорчатой вязи браслета судьбы. И со смесью ужаса и торжества – все-таки он был прав – уставился на прямо на глазах проступающие линии: неяркие и смазанные, но они совершенно точно там были. Значит, он все-таки зеркало!

– Черт! – выдохнул Куроо.

Суга проследил за его взглядом: на левом запястье Куроо творилось нечто еще более странное и невообразимое: рисунок Дайшо смешивался с рисунком Дайчи, ведь у Суги собственного не было и быть не могло – он теперь точно знал это. Линии словно пытались вытеснить друг друга, переплетаясь и будто вскипая, распадались на отдельные невразумительные кляксы.

– Извини, – пробормотал Суга, отступая. – Я не думал, что… но это ведь пройдет, да? Ведь у химер рисунок регулярно меняется и…

Куроо посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что Суга смущенно заткнулся и поспешил ретироваться – еще трижды извинившись и покаянно склонившись. Куроо так ничего и не сказал.

А Суга, едва успокоившись и отдышавшись, поехал в столичное министерство демографии – сдаваться. Что с того, что поздний вечер, центральное бюро работает круглосуточно. Суга спешил, опасаясь, что изменения исчезнут и он не сможет ничего доказать Дайчи.

Там его встретили на удивление радушно, похвалили за сознательность и ответственность. Даже разрешили самому выбрать форму печати. Суга думал, что министерство делает всем одинаковые татуировки, но на самом деле их был чуть ли не десяток самых разных: от грубых и широких, словно шрифт в самой дешевой газете, до выполненных в нарочито вычурном стиле, более похожих на изысканное украшение, чем на предупредительную метку.

Суга остановился на промежуточном варианте: без излишних завитушек и красивостей, но с тонкими размашистыми штрихами, словно написанными небрежным, но уверенным почерком. К утру ему набили по два иероглифа «зеркало» на каждой руке – с внутренней и внешней стороны запястья, внесли в базу ложных соулмейтов, выдали тонкую брошюру с новыми правилами его личной жизни и отпустили с миром.

Книжку он полистал, возвращаясь первым утренним синкансеном в Сендай. Все оказалось не так уж страшно, как пугали на форумах. Ему запрещалось скрывать свою сущность – ха, можно подумать, он собирался это делать; запрещалось пытаться сводить татуировки; запрещалось вступать в отношения с людьми моложе тридцати лет – а вот это было обидно; запрещалось заводить близкие отношения со сложившимися парами соулмейтов. Собственно, под запрет не попадали только люди, так и не нашедшие к тридцати годам своих соулмейтов или потерявшие их. При этом, если у его пары вдруг в дальнейшем обнаруживался соулмейт, Суга был обязан расстаться с партнером ровно на год и не поддерживать никаких контактов.

За нарушение этих запретов грозили тюремные сроки, но у Суги даже и в мыслях не было их нарушать, поэтому в этот раздел он даже не вчитывался.

***

Прошло два месяца. Что самое забавное, Дайчи убедил не изменившийся браслет на его руке и не печать министерства демографии, а совершенно убойный аргумент: они пять лет считали друг друга соулмейтами, но даже ни разу не поцеловались. И ни одному из них за все это время такая мысль и в голову не пришла.

Для Суги отдельно странно было осознавать, что только после поездки в Токио до него дошло, что это тоже имеет значение.

У Дайчи с Мичимией все складывалось просто супер. Они и раньше было дружны, да и любовь к волейболу их всегда объединяла. А теперь они каждый день открывали все новые общие темы и все больше увлекались друг другом. И Суга искренне радовался за них. Поначалу Дайчи пытался за него тревожиться, но потом Суге удалось убедить его, что не стоит. Ему вообще все это время было на удивление хорошо и спокойно. Да и с чего бы иначе? Никакие браслеты судьбы не помеха их многолетней дружбе. А главное, что они не совершили ужасную ошибку, и Суга был рад, что узнал о своей зеркальной сущности не слишком поздно.

А потом пришли новости из Токио. Их, как всегда, принес на тренировку Хината, он продолжал плотно общаться с Кенмой.

В Некоме поймали химеру – исключительно злокозненную и несознательную: капитана волейбольной команды, выпускника. Разразился страшный скандал, Куроо чуть не выгнали из школы. И только с учетом того, что он и так ее уже почти закончил и до начала Национального весеннего турнира оставалось всего ничего – ему в виде исключения разрешили и доучиться, и доиграть последний сезон.

В тот же день Суга сорвался в Токио. Он был уверен, что Куроо попался из-за него. Наверняка он как-то нечаянно привлек к нему внимание министерства демографии. Всю дорогу Суга не находил себе места. Какие извинения тут уже помогут? Что он теперь может исправить? Но не поехать он просто не мог. А потом снова вечером слонялся вокруг его дома, ожидая, когда тот появится после тренировки.

Приближающегося Куроо он увидел издалека. Тот шел не один, еще с парой ребят из их команды, как всегда зубоскалил и выглядел вполне обычно – как для себя. У Суги немного отлегло от сердца. По рассказу Хинаты получалась какая-то вообще совершенно жуткая история. Но, может, и правда все не настолько плохо? Его собственный визит в министерство демографии прошел вполне благополучно, возможно, и с Куроо было так же? Хотя он сам пришел сдаваться, а Куроо поймали. А еще тогда Суга слышал, что это две очень большие разницы.

Куроо тем временем распрощался с ребятами за квартал от дома, и как только они скрылись за поворотом, его вид разительно изменился. Вроде бы несколько мелочей: улыбка погасла, плечи чуть ссутулились, походка стала немного другой – но все вместе создавало уже совершенно другое впечатление. Забыв обо всем на свете, Суга рванул ему наперерез.

– Прости, это моя вина. – Суга застыл в шаге от него и покаянно склонился. – Я не должен был приезжать тогда. Я не должен был вовлекать тебя в выяснение, зеркало я или нет. Ты из-за меня попался. Извини. Я не хотел. Я виноват. Мне очень жаль.

Куроо вытаращился на него совершенно обалдело, разве что глаза от удивления не протер. Но потом все-таки сообразил, о чем Суга говорит.

– Эй, ты насчет этого? – Куроо коротко взмахнул запястьем со свежими татуировками. – Да забей, – он ухмыльнулся, вполне убедительно, если бы Суга только что не видел, как понуро он шел – поверил бы.

Суга как зачарованный уставился на его руку. Иероглифы «химера», как у него самого – на внутренней и внешней стороне запястья – только гораздо более широкие и массивные, тот самый грубый из всех шрифтов. А рядом дописано очень похоже, но заметно, что чуточку иначе – «коварная». Получается «коварная химера» – словно стильная татушка, а не метка министерства. Оригинально. Только кого таким обманешь? Но можно делать вид крутого парня, которому все по барабану.

– Да с чего ты взял, что это из-за тебя? – продолжил Куроо. – Меня Дайшо сдал.

– После того моего приезда, да? – тихо уточнил Суга. – Заметил изменившийся браслет?

Куроо неопределенно пожал плечами.

– В итоге почти все рано или поздно понимают, кто я. Это был лишь вопрос времени, когда кто-то все-таки настучит. Не парься. Ты здесь совершенно точно ни при чем. Уезжай. И забудь.

– А если я не хочу? – спросил Суга, не поднимая взгляда.

Куроо замолчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Суга отважился на него посмотреть. Растерянный и какой-то нерешительный Куроо – это было дико странное зрелище, одновременно неправильное и завораживающее. Но сколько можно его преследовать? Надо просто разворачиваться и уходить, но Суга не мог сдвинуться с места, словно примерзнув к земле. Так бы и стоял тут хоть целую вечность, но это же так глупо…

Куроо протянул руку и прикоснулся пальцами к его щеке.

– Ты зеркало, – едва слышно напомнил он.

– И что с того?

– Отразившись в зеркале, химера попадет под собственные чары, – Куроо явно что-то процитировал, но, очевидно, в своих розысках до этого первоисточника Суга так и не добрался.

Но общий смысл был понятен и без того. Та самая пресловутая способность химер стремительно влюблять в себя людей.

– Боишься? – хмыкнул Суга.

– Еще чего, – ответно ухмыльнулся Куроо. – Как раз всегда хотел узнать, каково сталкиваться со мной. Но для тебя…

Договорить Суга ему не дал. Да и к чему теперь слова? Только один шаг вперед, разрушающий все сомнения и стирающий все границы. Неважно, что будет потом и во что это выльется. Сейчас Суга хотел только снова ощутить обнимающие его руки Куроо, снова прижаться к нему и наконец-то опять прикоснуться к его губам, но по-настоящему, а не ради эксперимента, и уже не боясь, что его оттолкнут.

Безумие – целоваться прямо посреди улицы жилого квартала, утопающего в закатном солнце. Но кому есть дело до химеры и зеркала?

Они пока еще не заметили, но уже начали проступать новые браслеты – не рисунок, а текст, вернее, обрывки иероглифов, вьющиеся узором, сливающиеся с татуировкой министерства, перекрывающие ее и превращающие в замысловатую текстовую вязь, не похожую вообще ни на что: на обеих руках Суги и на левой руке Куроо.

Химера отразилась в зеркале, зеркало отразило химеру.


End file.
